


Closed loop

by Karkur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned ex!Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkur/pseuds/Karkur
Summary: Чей он призрак — твой или мой?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaka Mika
Kudos: 7
Collections: Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	Closed loop

Hildur Guðnadóttir — «Reflection»

Ночь скрадывает острые углы.

Ночь обнажает боль.

Ночь топит темнотой: только очертания предметов видны в свете из окна, обведенные рыжими отсветами. Рассыпались по комнате блики. Мажут по потолку лучи от машинных фар.

Он ворочается на простынях, хрипит и сжимает зубы, как в лихорадке. Не размыкает глаз — под веками прячет скверну. Под веками прячет скрежет стали и всполохи пламени; под веками прячет пятна крови на серых камнях, клок пропитавшихся алым волос на сыром после дождя асфальте и одинокий ботинок, слетевший с чужой ноги.

Барабанные перепонки разрывает крик: такой по-детски отчаянный и такой по-животному дикий. Вокруг толпа, все куда-то бегут, суетятся. А он не может отвести глаз: смотрит, как свет огня играет на покореженном металле, чувствует жар на щеках и исцарапанные в кровь руки.

Кто-то задевает его плечами, а он все не может отвести глаз, не может,  
не может,  
не может.

Кто-то толкает его.

Он открывает глаза и утыкается взглядом в потолок. Тут же жмурится — рыжие блики так похожи на пламя. Тишина. Сорвано горло, смолк крик, но в ушах все еще звенит эхо — сна или яви, не разобрать.

В комнате кто-то есть.

Фигуру в углу он узнает сразу, лица не видит, но — узнает. Мертвых невозможно не узнать.

— Под досками отныне и вовек, — шепчет фигура. Дрожит по контуру, как лист на ветру. — Под землей и глиной.

— В закрытом гробу меня положили, — шепчет фигура. Дергает головой резко и ломано, как шарнирная кукла. — Нелепая, глупая смерть.

— Не касались губы ваши лба моего, — шепчет фигура. По комнате ползет запах гнили и влажной почвы. — Ибо не было у меня лба более. Кто виноват в смерти моей?

— Вы обещали всегда быть рядом, — шепчет фигура. — Где вы теперь?

Он подскакивает на кровати, вскидывая и окончательно просыпаясь. Отмахивается от прозвучавших слов, как от стаи черных ворон, пока те не набросились и не начали снова грызть дыру под ребрами. Приподнимается на локтях и вертит головой, пытаясь отдышаться.

Снова не пусто — у окна силуэт.

— Мика, — хрипит он на выдохе, звуки выходят шершавыми и грубыми, как наждачка.

Она оборачивается, зябко обхватывая себя руками. Нагая и тонкая, как стебель рогоза.

— Кошмар?

— Как обычно. — Трет глаза. Мика отводит взгляд.

Сама она никогда не кричит, только бьется во сне, как билась в его руках в тот день, и беззвучно плачет. У него весь бок в синяках от ее локтей, кожа почти пропиталась солью за все те часы, когда в ладонях держал ее лицо, стирая слезы. Губы у Мики в кровавых корках.

Дождь пляшет дробью по крышам и окнам. Звезд не видно, лишь черное-черное небо, не бездонное, а будто припорошенное сажей.

Он спускает ноги на пол и медленно встает. Подходит к ней, босой и измученный собственным сознанием, целует в лоб, едва касаясь обветренными заскорузлыми губами самого центра, привычно, как ритуал.

Иногда она отвечает ему тем же, притягивая к себе за шею или наклоняясь над ним.

Так целуют детей или покойников.

Иногда ему снится, что его не вытащили — вытаскивать было некого. Что это его кровь запятнала асфальт. В этих снах он смотрит на мир из огня, сквозь жар и копоть. Не чувствует своего тела, не чувствует ничего, кроме недоумения. После этих снов ему приходится выпутывается из липкого ощущения неправильности, как из одеяла. После этих снов он долго смотрит на свои руки, сжимает и разжимает пальцы, глубоко втягивает воздух через рот и ноздри, трогает свое лицо и с облегчением прикрывает глаза.

Это было так близко, правда: от смерти его отделило эгоистичное желание развалиться на задних сидениях вместе с Микой, просто чтобы подразниться, мол, вот, смотри, как нам тут хорошо.

Как хорошо нам тут сейчас. Как мы продолжаем дышать, а ты — нет.

Мог бы сказать, что лучше бы это он остался там, но себе предпочитает не врать. От этого в груди щемит еще сильнее: до горечи на корне языке, до рвоты, до дрожи в пальцах и сухой рези в глазах.

Мог бы сказать, что не может дышать. Что не знает, как жить. Что это не он теперь касается Мики каждую ночь, обрывками поднимая из памяти моменты, как ее касались другие руки.

Не об этом писали в книгах про дружбу и любовь, не об этом.

Предавать поразительно просто.

Мика тянет его обратно, давит на плечи, усаживается на колени лицом к лицу. Обнимает и прижимается крепче. Она не стесняется наготы, как будто физическое потеряло свое значение, как будто ей нечего скрывать от него, даже собственную душу.

— Мне холодно, — говорит она.

— Я знаю. — Сглатывает кислую слюну, прячась в изгибе ее шеи. — Я знаю.

В ее глазах никогда не бывает разочарования, только тоска и обреченность. Волосы пахнут ладаном — густой и удушливый запах, забивается в нос и рот, такой, что хочется вспороть себе горло. Он ненавидит ладан. На небольшом столике в углу стоят белые хризантемы в фарфоровой вазе. Вода уже застоялась и едва тянет гнилью. Он ненавидит хризантемы.

Иногда ему снятся другие сны. После них он всегда идет умываться ледяной водой и долго растирает веки и виски, пока воспоминания не отпустят. В этих снах они еще втроем: молодые и глупые, беззаботные и мечтательные. Чаще всего он видит, как они держатся вместе за руки, образуя маленький круг. Мика, которая объединяла их в самые сложные моменты, всегда шутила о том, что это — круг против зла. Разве что мелом не очерченный, но им и не надо. Они и так выстоят. И так выдержат — лишь бы вместе.

А потом круг рвется, лопается, как перетянутая струна. Вместо чужой ладони он чувствует только пустоту и холод. И ничего не спасет их от демонов извне. На новый круг не хватает ни мела, ни соли.

Из соли у них только слезы и горе поровну на двоих.

Их связь — белой линией через детство и юность. Порой ему снятся какие-то обрывки воспоминаний еще до знакомства с Микой, иногда — уже после. Снится, как они говорили о будущем, как жили, не принимая случайности в расчет.

После этих снов он обнаруживает внутри себя слишком много больного и надорванного, о чем раньше бы однозначно сказал: «Да никогда». Сейчас он позволяет себе сомневаться.

Он видит фигуру снова — уже наяву — периферийным зрением. Та скалится провалом рта, склоняет голову с боку на бок. В разорванном круге тени пляшут на костях.

Фигура растет и расплывается чернильной кляксой, нефтяным выбросом, упирается головой в потолок.

Он виноват. Заочно и лично, как непреложное правило. Он виноват во всем.  
В том, что они остались одни.

«Если бы вел я…»

В том, что в их доме теперь разбита половина посуды.

«…Тогда он бы остался жив…»

В том, что продолжает глазами искать и думать как о живом.

«…Тогда мне не пришлось бы переживать все это».

Он виноват в том, что ему себя жаль. Он виноват в том, что Мике ночами не спится, и превратились в кошмары все ее сны; в том, что может теперь губами пересчитать каждое ее ребро и позвонок; в том, что родители остались без сына; в том, что зубную щетку придется нести на помойку — и еще три коробки с вещами. Он виноват в том, что все еще жив. Он виноват во всем настолько, что удавился бы.

Виноват в чувстве своей вины.

Он роняет Мику на простыни. Она тянет его за плечи к себе, обнимает крепко, впиваясь ногтями в спину, гладит по черным волосам, пока он щекой жмется к ее ключицам.

Мертвой тенью фигура в углу продолжает щериться, разводить руками насмешливо и зло. По комнате тьма вьется черными-черными змеями, стелется тихим шелестом.

— Ну, что ты невесел, живой? — шепчет фигура. — Чего бродишь впотьмах?

— Позабыл, как мы поклялись от всего ее сберегать? Нынче вся в слезах, — шепчет фигура. — Ну, вспоминай.

И он вспоминает. Достает из образов детали, примеряет их на себя. Вспоминает руки, с крупной косточкой на запястье и зеленоватым рисунком сосудов под бледной кожей. Ведет своими ниже, гладит горячие плечи. Берет чужие ладони, проходится по холмам Венеры к холмам Луны, от холмов Меркурия к руслам вен, меряет островки наискось, вдоль, поперек. Но не может касаться так же, как Он.

Светом фонарей кромсает фигуру-тень.

Вспоминает губы. Усмешку, похожую на изгиб клинка. Целует каждую фалангу. Мажет губами по реберным дугам и впадине меж ключиц, царапая кожу обветренными губами. Но не может так же поцеловать.

Тень смеется и скалится, растягивается по углам. Тень ложится мазками по полу, топит пространство собой и грозит пожрать.

Он вспоминает глаза. Но не может так же смотреть.

Но кроме этого, у него нет для нее ничего другого.

У него нет для нее ничего другого.

Нет ничего другого.

Тень-змея кусает себя за хвост.

Мика берет его лицо в ладони и поворачивает к себе.

— Чей он призрак: твой или мой?

Только соль и кровь на ее губах.

Пустота кромешная в глубине зрачков.

— Мне холодно, — шепчет Мика. — Мне холодно.

Куроо переплетает их пальцы, сжимая ладони.

Они держатся за руки. Обнимаются в темноте.

И так замыкается круг.


End file.
